The Devil's Twins
by CeeCee-chi
Summary: They were born from hatred, greed and pride. They held the power to destroy all. They were the blossom and the boar. Even the King could not defend against their magic. The Devil's Twins held all the power within their hands...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters you recognize, so I would appreciate it greatly if I did not get sued. Oh, and this disclaimer will be going for the whole story... Have a nice day. *Sweet Smile*_

* * *

_The Devil's Twins_

_Prologue_

* * *

There is a prophecy that foretells the birth of two girls that would hold the power to destroy everything. Twins with the eyes of emeralds and sapphires, the blossom and the boar. To be born on a single stormy Old Hallows Eve. Their beauty would be like no others. Each an enchantress, mistresses of illusions. The boar would be able to control the minds of the others. The blossom...she would intoxicate the king, and put her and her sister's fates into action.

For a decade after the prophecy was told, the king ordered for all the twins in the kingdom to be killed. He was stricken with fever, and some say it was his punishment for the killing of innocents. He soon died, his son taking the throne after him. This king paid little attention to the prophecy, assuming his father had already killed the twins. He died of old age nearly forty years later, and his son took the throne. This king was never told of the prophecy...

And so the line of royalty met, the prophecy long lost along path of time. Those who remembered it, wondered what would spark the start of the events they knew were to come. It was King Fugaku that sparked the start. It was when his wife gave birth to his second son, five years after his first...Itachi. As the two son grew older, the eldest grew mad with the need for power.

It was a dark stormy night, the night of Old Hallows Eve, when Itachi murdered his own father and mother, leaving only his little brother because he didn't see him as a threat. It was the same night that the two girls were born from the ashes of hatred, greed, and pride. They did not cry as newborns do, and their eyes were open wide.

They were presented before the king and his young brother, so that the young girls' births could be registered. As Itachi had stared down at the young girls, he had been struck by fear, seeing the very future before his eyes if how he would not live for much longer. The youngest son, Sasuke, had been struck by pure wonder as he stared into the emerald eyes of the girl he would soon know.

Itachi grew weary of his brother. Sasuke's hatred for his elder brother grew. The twins grew more and more beautiful as the years went on and as Sasuke's hatred for his brother festered into loathe.

It was a cold winter night many years later that Itachi finally sent his men to kill his younger brother. It had been a bloody day, where the men he had sent were slaughtered, the blood staining the halls and the hands of the young prince. The young prince had caught the king of guard that night, when he showed up _alive_ at his bedroom chambers. The king was killed before he even had a chance to know it was coming.

That night there was a new king that would rule over the Land of Fire. That night, eyes of emerald and sapphire opened wide, as the two sisters faced each other, hands clasped together. The devil's twins had been awakened. The boar and the blossom...Ino and Sakura. The fates of all in Konoha had been sealed...unless...

Every prophecy has a loophole...

* * *

**A/N- So...what do you guys think? This is my first real fanfiction without Ocs. Tell me what you think. I had gotten a wave of inspiration from another fanfic I was reading and from watching the **_**Other Boleyn Girl.**_** Also working on other inspirations as well, so hopefully those will be posted as well. Have a nice day.**

**-Machi-san-**


	2. Chapter One

_The Devil's Twins_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Thick white ashes fell heavy from the sky, smothering everything and anything in it's wake. It was silent, eerily so, all sound having ceased after another innocent's death. The crimson flames that had taken her life no longer existed, in their place, the intoxicating smoke of burnt flesh. The smell was still heavy in the air, sticking to the tongues of those who had watched her burn, tainting the town even more that in already was. The stake on which she burned still stood tall, blackened by the flames.

The crowds had begun to disperse, already trying to forget what had just taken place. They had brought on the death of yet another loved one on mere assumptions and fear... They were tainted, paranoid fools, to the point that they could no longer say they were safe from the harsh judgment of the Lord. There were only two young women left standing in front of the blackened stake, staring up at it with eyes of emerald and sapphire.

"Another one has been mistaken for a witch." Ino's voice was soft, only audible to her sister.

"Paranoia and fear are dangerous things." Sakura replied.

"Yes, indeed they are."

"May the lord have mercy on their souls."

"Or Lucifer will enjoy feasting on their souls."

A soft breeze blew strands of pink and blonde in different directions. A soft sigh left the blossom's lips as she closed her eyes. The boar merely continued to stare.

"We will meet him soon, sister. He'll be seeking our presence soon enough." Ino said.

The blossom turned her head slowly to the blonde. "Indeed..."

"We'll purify this land soon enough. That's what we were born for." The boar replied, stepping away from the blackened stake. "Come, Sakura, or the fool we call our father will punish us."

Sakura merely nodded, giving the horrid stake one more glance before trailing after her twin. _'Indeed, we don't want punishment from a man who can not judge truth from lie...'_

* * *

"Where is he!"

The shout was heard throughout the castle, bouncing off the stone walls. The speaker was furious, his blonde hair tousled from getting little sleep. He was the king's head advisor, and at that moment, he was angry with one of the king's choices.

A guard standing before the King's chamber gave a slight bow in greeting.

"Lord Naruto, I am afraid your majesty is still sleeping in his bed. Please, lower your voice so not to wake to wake him."

The blonde gave a seething glare at the guard. "I don't care if he is sleeping! I need to speak to him at once!"

The guard stammered before nodding, before disappearing inside the room. He found himself standing beside the king's bed in uncertainty. He was starting to think he should've just knocked, but the usually cheerful advisor's anger had sent him for a loop. He cleared his throat.

"M-my Lord... Lord Naruto wishes to see you."

A grumble left the young king, before he sat up.

"Did I give you permission to enter my chambers?!" He growled.

The guard shook with fear. "N-no..."

"Did I say you could wake me up?"

Once again, the guard stammered out a no.

"Then why do you stand before me now?"

"Lord Naruto seeks your presence..."

"Leave my sight and inform Naruto to meet me in my private study in a half hours time."

The guard nodded, leaving the room in a hurry. He relayed the message to the blonde, who nodded in response and scurried off.

* * *

"Clear the table, Ino! More customers will be coming soon!" An older, plump woman called from the kitchen.

The young blonde woman held her tongue as she silently did as she was ordered. She looked up, her sapphire eyes meeting the emerald eyes of her sister. Sakura was sweeping the floor of the inn. The inn got very little business but their 'parents' acted otherwise.

Of the twins, Ino was the more brash one. She was quick to anger and quick to act. She lived up to her name as being the boar she was so called. Sakura was the calm one, her disposition gentle, though her sister knew her to be otherwise.

They both silently did their chores, waiting for night to fall upon them. It wasn't even noon, and both were already tired of the facade they had to put up. Both were restless for the day to come tht they could show their true selves at last. For both knew that that day was coming so very soon.

* * *

The king entered his private study exactly half an hour later, his bad mood written all over his face. He all but glared at his most trusted advisor who was glaring right back at him. They stood like that for a moment before the king finally broke the silence.

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about so badly that you had me woken up?" He growled out.

Naruto stood from the chair he had been sitting in. "_My Lord_," He seethed out, "you have turned down yet another perfectly decent candidate for your queen!"

"You woke me up to tell me something I already knew?"

"Sasuke! Your people are losing faith in you! You need to take a queen so she can conceive a male heir!" The blonde shouted.

Sasuke let out a sigh, running his hand through his black hair. He knew what his advisor was saying was true, but all the women he had been introduced to were shallow, and were only interested in him because he could give them power.

"What do you advise then?"

Naruto smirked. "I advise you hold a ball and order all the eligible women of the land to attend. You are sure to find someone then."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, send out the decree immediately."

"Of course, My Lord."

* * *

A/N- First official chapter. Sorry its so short. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter Two

_The Devil's Twins_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

The village was a buzz, all the eligible women rushing about. Materials, wools, and what not were all but sold out as soon as they made it into the shops. Every female was anxious to get a head start on their dresses, hoping theirs would be the best and impress the king the most. Many took their mothers' old dresses and altered them to their liking. Women all over the land had traveled in closer with their fathers and brothers chaperoning them. The only inn within the village was busier than it had ever been. The reason for all of it, the ball, was to be held within the next three days.

The declaration had been nailed to the very stake that the people of the village had been crowded around not two weeks before, watching the 'witch' burn in the smoldering flames. The news had traveled through the land faster than one could have spoke. A young pink haired woman stood in front of the stake, staring at the declaration. All her senses tingled with pleasure, but her heart felt heavy within her.

Her dress was already finished, ready for the job she had been born to do. It would be the only dress that would catch the king's eye. If she failed, her sister wouldn't. All was going well, but her heart still hung heavy.

Sakura diverted her eyes away from the sheet of stationary, watching the bustling on the people. She walked away from the stake, joining the people in their bustle. Sapphire eyes found her amongst the crowed, and a delicate hand lifted into the air, motioning for the pink haired woman to come over. The hand was spotted and the emerald eyed beauty moved to stand beside her sister in front of a ribbon shop.

Ino smiled at her twin, holding up a ribbon. It was the deepest emerald eyes had ever set their sights on. It had been the most expensive ribbon within the shop, but the bewitched shop keeper had given it to her for free. It was the final touch, the ribbon that would be set in Sakura's hair, the very thing that would make sure she had the king's attention throughout the night.

The pink haired woman felt her heart sink down lower. Her arms felt weak as she went to take it from her sister, but her body was pleased. Everything was going according to plan. The ribbon was made of pure silk, soft to the touch. It was perfect in every way.

A clock tower's bell rung, signaling the hour of one. The boar smirked, looking up at the clock.

"Well, sister, it seems we have to return to the inn now. If we don't hurry the pompous fools we call parents will be cross. Oh, how I can not wait to leave them behind. How I can not wait to leave behind the grueling tasks of a peasant."

Sakura stayed silent, only nodding softly. There was something about the hard work that she liked. She had yet to place it, but it called to her. She wasn't ready to leave it all behind to bring upon destruction to the land. She had grown attached.

They walked swiftly through the crowds of people, till they reached the inn. Their mother stood in the window, collecting herbs she grew there. She spotted her two children, almost sighing in relief.

"Tis bout time you two came back. Hurry on in, your father needs help with waiting upon the customers. Sakura, dear, I'll be needing your help in the kitchen. I can only make so many things by myself at once."

The blossom nodded, giving the boar a stern look when she looked like she was about to retort with something rather nasty. They both scurried in side, going to to their appointed tasks. Ino still couldn't wait to leave it behind, Sakura loved it and didn't want to leave it behind. She still hadn't realized the reason she didn't want to was because it drew her closer to heaven, the one thing her heart wanted most.

* * *

The king was starting to regret his agreement to hold this ball. The palace was in chaos as servants hustled here and there, preparing various things. He didn't get a moments rest from their constant questioning of what was to be served and what was to be the entertainment for the night. These were all questions his advisor was to be answering, but the advisor had told them that since it was a ball to find the next queen, it had to reflect the tastes of the king. His advisor was going to be dead if he saw him any time soon.

He had hidden himself within his private study. The servants were not allowed there. It was his only sanctuary.

He had taken to pacing. He had worked hard for this thrown, had steeped down so low to achieve it. Did he truly wish to share it, with a woman no less. But the queen was there to please the king, she had true power aside from that. And he needed a male heir.

The ball was the most troublesome thing though. He was to dance with _every_ eligible woman that was to attend, or at least until he found an interest. That made him laugh. There was no woman alive that would be able to catch his eye. Angels don't exist.

* * *

"Dear sister, you must hold your temper better. Had you held your tongue, Father wouldn't have struck you like he did."

The blossom held the cold cloth against her sister's cheek. She gently stroked the blonde's hair, trying to calm the raging boar.

"I've grown tired of taking his orders. That arrogant fool! He knows nothing of the power that I hold!"

"And he will not know until death, sister!" Sakura whispered fervently, "If he was to know, we would be burned upon the stake that has already killed so many."

The boar stood from the bed, leaving her sister's side; her skirts flowed around her as she paced around the room.

"This family will be the first to go, for treating us as filthy peasants-"

"As they must! We were born into this family because we must not be found out. For what we must do to succeed, we must put up with this! So I say this once more: calm yourself and hold your temper! We cannot afford losing you to burning on the stake!"

Ino glared at the blossom. "Very well sister. You speak with logic as always."

"Ino, my sister, it will all be over soon." Sakura spoke with a low and calm voice.

The blonde let out a sigh. "I know, dear Sakura, I know."

* * *

The king stared into his advisor's eyes.

"My Lord, I don't think you grasp the seriousness of this. This ball hold the future of this land!" Even Naruto didn't know the truthfulness behind his own words.

"I don't think you realize, Lord Naruto, that there is no woman beautiful enough to retrieve my attention. I've only agreed to this because I do indeed need a male heir. Any young woman should be good enough." He slipped his arms into the dress coat that the tailor held up to him.

"No, My Lord, not any young woman is good enough. She must be to your tastes, and to the tastes of the people of the land. The people of the land won't accept anything less that a beautiful woman for you! You must take this seriously, Your Highness."

"I will take this seriously when you bring before me a woman with actual knowledge and the beauty that the people will accept no less than. If you cannot, then and young woman will do!"

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke, dropping the formalities, "I assure you, you will most definitely find that sort of woman at the ball. Your future queen will be there, so please, be at least a bit cooperative!"

Sasuke sourly agreed. "Very well. Now be gone. I am without doubt that there is still work to be done before tonight arrives."

Lord Naruto bowed his head before leaving the room. The tailor finished with the dress clothes, allowing the king to move to the mirror. He adjusted his sleeves before smirking at his own reflection. His advisor better be correct about his ability to find his queen tonight, or someone was going to lose their head.

* * *

Sapphire eyes focused on the pink hair before her, weaving it and twisting it into the most elegant of styles possible. Various assortments of face paints and powders littered the surface of the vanity, all having already been used in a long and tiring process. Hands gave a hard yank at the hair, giving it the final twist before giving it the final touch. The deep emerald ribbon was tied into the hair, finishing the elegant look.

"Sister, have a look at the beauty that will capture the king."

Emerald eyes opened and looked into the mirror, only to look strait into her own soul, void of the excitement that her sister held.

"Come now. The carriage is here. We must not delay, for tonight is a very important night."

"Yes, Ino."

The blonde left the room, her skirts trailing behind her.

Sakura stood slowly, still looking at herself within the mirror. Her heart was as heavy as it had been three days ago. She brought her hand to the mirror.

"Forgive me."

Though she did not know yet who it was the she asked for forgiveness from.

* * *

**A/N- Short yet again, I fear, but that is because the plot hasn't picked up yet. It will soon, though. The ball will be in the next chapter. I hope to update a bit sooner this time, though it might be hard to do so.**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter Three

_The Devil's Twins_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

The halls were full with many an eligible woman, talk of meeting the king echoing off the walls. Skirts brushed against skirts as girls bustled around talking to those that did and did not know. Voices were low and high, gossiping about their own kind, boasting of themselves; it was all chaos, organized chaos, and the boar thrived upon it. She smiled an arrogant smile, looking down on the mere powerless beings around her.

The boar enjoyed the stares that she got, many a woman gazing in envy at her beauty. It amused her that they were in such awe with just her; they had yet to see the beauty that was her sister. And they wouldn't until they were to enter the ball room. Only then would the blossom be allowed to remove the cloak that hid her beauty.

"This is wonderful, my sister! They are in awe at the sight of me! I am truly receiving the attention that I deserve!" Ino exclaimed ecstatically.

The blossom, cloaked with fine silk, lifted her eyes from the ground, staring at her sister from under her hood. Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"You are too brash, dear Ino."

The boar huffed, sweeping a curl out of her face. "Soon their eyes will be on you as well. Oh, look, movement to the ballroom has begun. Only moments more, Sakura, only moments more!"

Emerald eyes dropped back to the floor. Indeed, only moments more.

* * *

King Sasuke sat upon his throne watching with weary eyes as hoards of girls, not even wise enough to be called women, entered the ballroom. He scanned through the crowds, hoping for something to catch his interest. Many an excited face peered up at him, but none were special in any way. All their faces were bland and smothered with failed attempts at making them beautiful.

He shifted his weight so that he faced his advisor, giving him a tired look.

"Are you pleased? I have looked and I have seen none; none that grab or hold my interest."

Lord Naruto shook his head.

"My King, these are not yet all the women. There are a great many more that wish to be seen by you. You cannot leave until you've seen them all."

The young advisor scanned the room himself and smiled.

"Ah, My Lord, how about she, the one by the door, next to the one in the emerald cloak?"

* * *

Ino felt dark eyes fall upon her and she smiled a wide arrogant smile filled with the intentions of the devil. She looked back into the eyes of the king, some of her power leaking so all in the room could feel it. All noise grew silent as eyes turned to her.

"My dear sister, I believe it is time to remove the cloak."

* * *

The king turned his gaze to where his advisor had instructed him to. She was indeed a beauty to behold, with sapphire eyes and hair that could only be described as silk. Her dress was of the finest quality, tight to her bosom, and skirts that flowed like water, all in a beautiful blue.

His fists clenched, bringing the attention of his advisor who smirked at the reaction.

King Sasuke was sure he had found the one who was to be his queen, yet it wasn't attraction he felt when she suddenly smiled. Fear and hatred filled his heart, as it did with all in the room. The room stilled in silence. The knuckles in his hand turned white as his fist clenched all the more tighter.

The only movement in the room was that of the cloaked girl that stood beside the blonde female. His eyes darted towards the moment, his eyes widening and his breath leaving him.

Angels truly did exist.

* * *

The blossom lifted her hands to her hood, slowly removing it from her head. She felt the stares as she removed the cloak completely. She felt them, but they neither pleased nor discomforted her. She lifted her emerald eyes, meeting the kings. He was caught, she knew, but it didn't please her as it did her sister.

Sakura lifted her hand and placed it on her sister's shoulder.

"Sweet Ino, you are still to brash. Relinquish your hold." She whispered within her sister's ear.

The arrogant smile on the boar's face sweetened. "Very well. He does not need my help to be taken by you."

Whispers broke out the the room, and motion took place once more. The blossom lifted her gaze up to the king's once more, this time a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

The king was completely taken by her beauty. She had the most unique of hair: a blossom pink, twisted into an ornate fashion. Deep emerald eyes only enhanced by the deep emerald of the dress and of the ribbon in her hair. He tightly grabbed the arm of his throne, sitting forward as he watched her walk about the room.

Lord Naruto glanced over at his king. It was obvious that this woman who only had to remove her cloak, was the one, the one who was to become the next queen.

"My Lord, if you have set your eyes upon a woman, it is now your duty to ask her to dance."

Those were all the words that were needed for King Sasuke to be half way across the room, his eyes only upon the beauty with the emerald eyes. He did not stop from any of the women who threw themselves in his path, merely pushing them aside. He did not stop until he stood in front of the beauty herself.

The unique woman curtsied, her eyes no longer meeting his.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

King Sasuke frowned. "Look me in the eye when you speak to me!"

Sakura lifted her gaze. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"You will dance with me!"

A spark of mischief lit itself with her emerald eyes as she replied.

"Is that an order or a request?"

"An order."

"Then, I'd be honored, Your Majesty."

She placed her hand within his and held her skirt with the other. The music started and the dancing commenced, all gathering to watch with awe and envy. Neither took notice, for he was captured by her and she captured by the moment. He twirled her around the room, taking special care to never break eye contact with her.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but you have yet to ask for my name." The blossom spoke, breaking the silence between them.

The king smirked at the beauty. "Then tell me your name."

"Tis Sakura; Sakura Haruno."

"Tis a name that fits you well, _Sakura_, you are truly a blossom to behold."

Sakura gave a modest smile. "There is no need to flatter a lowly peasant such as me, Your Majesty."

"I only tell you the truth. You are a beauty within itself. You captured my attention the moment I set eyes upon you." He replied.

"You embarrass me, Your Majesty. Surely you exaggerate." Sakura knew it to be not though. It had been her task from the beginning to capture his attention. She had known she would not fail, yet her modesty was not fake. Even she had doubts about her own power, or maybe she had hoped he would not fall for the trap.

"Exaggerate I do not. A beauty such as yours is hard to miss."

"I thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty."

The song came to an end. She parted from him, applauding the orchestra for the wonderfully played peace before she was taken by the hand to the near by balcony. She willingly followed the king without question, knowing what was to come next. Step one was soon to be complete.

"Your beauty must be from the heavens! I find that I desire you, and I will have you!"

Sakura feigned a blush. A beauty she may be, but from the heavens she was not. It had been destined for him to desire her and no secret that he was to have her, if only in appearance. She lowered her gaze, awaiting the words that were to come next.

"Become my queen."

She felt her sister's smile, felt the sapphire eyes bore into her. The blossom feigned her own smile, taking a deep curtsy.

"Is that an order or a request, Your Majesty?"

No humor was in his eyes as he smirked, only the dark intentions of many a man before him.

"An order."

"As you wish, _My King_."

And so, with words so softly spoken, the end was set in motion. Such a foolish king...

* * *

**A/N- MERRY CHRSTMAS!!!! This is my gift to you! I stayed up half the night working on it, and then did the rest today. The chapters are slowly getting longer, yay! Please Enjoy, can't promise when the next chapter is going to show up.**


End file.
